Thomas the TV Series - Full Length - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 3 - High Anxiety - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the third part of Thomas the TV Series, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina *John Crichton (from Farscape) as Cookie *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as LacMac *Cream (from Sonic X) as Flips *Nicholas (from The Care Bears Movie) as Admiral Razorbeard *Giovanni (from Pokemon) as The Great Rigatoni *Ka D'Argo (from Farscape) as Detective Grub *Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grub's Girlfriend *Archie (from Trainz) as No. 7 Train *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Engineer *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Doctor *Catdog (from Catdog) as The Orderlies *The Disney Characters as The People Transcript *(Casey Jones, having picked up City of Truro, takes the engine to D'Argo's house to couple the engine and his five coaches to another coach to make up all six coaches. D'Argo is trying to hurt poor Thomas and his friends in a picture) *Ka D'Argo: Take this! *(He throws a shoot at them, unfortunately for him, it backfires and throws him to the floor, making him angry that he wants to get back at them, and bangs the floor) *Ka D'Argo: Uff... Back to the circus for you fugitives. And when I find you, and I will find you... *John Crichton: I wish he'd stop making that racket down there. Oh, he'll make my headache get worse. Oh, my aching head. Oh... *Tillie: I can't take it anymore! *John Crichton: Me neither. I have a right mind to go down there and tell him... Oh, my head! *Tillie: I wasn't talking about D'Argo. I was talking about all your complaining. *Rocko: John Is Sick?! *Tillie: So what else is new? It's always something with you. *Cream: Do you mean me?! *Tillie: No, no, no! It's okay, Cream! *Thomas: Now, look, Tillie, complaining about John's complaining, will not help it at all. *John Crichton: Not so loud. Oh, my head. *Tillie: Maybe it's going to act up again... Or wait... maybe you've got an alien living in your head? *Rocko: An alien?! *Thomas: Although this is pretty amusing, it must stop now. *John Crichton: Oh, my head. Do I feel hot to you? *Thomas: Nope, cool as a cucumber. *John Crichton: A cucumber?! A vegetable?! You're thinking I'm turning into a vegetable? *Tillie: Great. Now we'll hardly go to the shop. *(Thomas laughs) *John Crichton: That's not funny, Tillie. You lead your own words when you see how sick I really am. *Thomas: You should go to the doctor. *John Crichton: Doctor?! *Thomas: Just for a check-up. *John Crichton: The Doctor?! Do you know how many germs are waiting to attack at the Doctor's office? Oh, those working stations are very dangerous factories. People coughing and sneezing. No way! *Tillie: John, I'll make you a deal. You go to the doctor's office, and I'll stop giving such a hard time. *John Crichton: You promise? *Tillie: Promise. *(City of Truro puffs away to the doctor's office, passing over Braeriach and 68030, pulling a passenger train, 828 and E.V. Cooper Engineer, pulling an express train, The Great Marquess on a Special Train, 5025 and 9, with a freight train, and Flying Scotsman with another special train) *Thomas: Look on the bright side. Maybe, he'll actually find something wrong with you. *John Crichton: There is really something wrong with me, guys. *Tillie: Okay, that's enough. *(As the train rolls into the station, the heroes get off, and arrive to meet Lola Bunny, who calls John to meet Bugs Bunny) *Lola Bunny: John Crichton. *Rocko: John goodbye bye. *(Later, John is waiting to see Bugs, and while looking at the clocks ticking and tocking, Bugs finally arrives, but gives John an awful fright, and puts on some extra glasses) *Bugs Bunny: Okay, look straight ahead, and read the chart. *John Crichton: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V X Y Z. *Bugs Bunny: Oh, I don't admit it, but it's impressive. *(He later pumps into John's arm, but ends blowing up John's foot, and sends him flying in the air, until he comes back down and is forced to hear the tone. *Bugs Bunny: Tell me when you hear a tone. *John Crichton: What? I can't hear you. There's a loud tone in my ear. CAN YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT???!!! *(John echoes into Bugs, forcing to jump, and look in the brain of his head. Later...) *Bugs Bunny: Well, my findings conclude that your whistle on top is modified to blow steam. *John Crichton: I knew it. What does that mean? *Bugs Bunny: It's all in your head. It means you're a tugboat and an outsmarter to anyone you know. But I have one thing. *John Crichton: I knew it. What does it mean? *Bugs Bunny: Well, giving a sequence is like the sound effects and music, that are put in any film you make. The Medical Judgement pronounces that you, which is a patient, should be commited. *Thomas: Commited?! *Bugs Bunny: He should... be put in a nuthouse! *Rocko: No, Ten Cents, no. *Cream: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *John Crichton: Are you crazy? Are you mad? *Bugs Bunny: Nope. Not me. *(He pushes a button to make a hole. John looks into a hole, and blinks, but holds a sign out, and falls down) *Rocko: Farewell. *Cat: We've got a tugboat here. *(Dog laughs) *John Crichton: Oh, you're both crazy if you think I am. *Elora: Well, if you don't like it, maybe I'll be glad to help you get better, you can play video games and watch TV, anything you like the best. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, don't worry, John, it's not so bad here. You're just smart and clever, I'll make sure that you'll be aided, you like movies and video games, and being qualified. But I don't like villains! That's alright! Trust Catdog. *Thomas: We can't let him ride in there. We must do something quick. What will we do? What will we do? *Tillie: It's his fault he's here. He's just crying and arguing. My head hurts, my arm hurts, and do I feel hot to you? *Thomas: It's part of his job. If John is there too long, he'll get bound to think he's crazy, because he likes to take a ticket, you know. *Tillie: Do you have a point? I guess it's getting worse. *(Tillie gasps) *Tillie: It's D'Argo! *(the heroes run for cover. D'Argo arrives to find the five heroes) He's here to get John. *Thomas: Let's act fast about D'Argo. If he sees John, then he'll kll us. *Tillie: Our goose is cooked. *Thomas: I have an idea. Follow me. *(the heroes run up to the check up and start to speak in Swedish accents) *Thomas: Uh, excuse me, our father went in without us. *Bianca: Um, I don't see the family resemblance. *Princess Alumina: Right here. *Bianca: Ah, aren't you the sweetist? Uh, that's up three doors and to the right. *(the heroes head for the elevator) *Tillie: Where did she say to go? *Thomas: I think she said up three doors and to the right. *(the four heroes set off to find John) *John Crichton: I bought my name coming out the shower the other day but it made completely forget about the pain of my foot. *(Coco Bandicoot laughs) *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, you're a funny looking fellow. Now go first! *(Tillie opens a door to more patients) *Tillie: Sorry, just looking for a friend. *Ed: I've just seen your friend. Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's been here and now says he's never wanting to see you again. He's been really mad. *(Tillie sighs and shrugs. Tails walks by, but hides from the shadow of D'Argo, as he approaches and meets John and Coco) *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, my sonny boy. Come to visit his grandma. *(As Thomas opens the door, he accidentally disturbs more people) *Hugolina: Excuse me, but we are in session. *Thomas: What are we all curing today? *Hugolina: The fear of loud noises. Now come back if we want you. *Thomas: Oh! Erm... Sorry to disturb you all. *(Thomas closes the door) *Coco Bandicoot: Hello. This is um... *John Crichton: Joe... I mean I've been getting 10 1ups. You call me Jones. My name is Jones the Steam. *Coco Bandicoot: You said your name was... *John Crichton: Jo Mallows! My name is Jo Mallows. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, okay, settle down, Jo Mallows. Now go first! *Ka D'Argo: Haven't we, um, met somewhere before? *Rocko: Have you seen John? *Hugo: You like 10$? Help me with this coat and I'll show you where the 10$ dollars are. *(Rocko unfastens the coat from Hugo, who takes off as quick as he can) *Hugo: I'm free! *Ka D'Argo: I still think we've met somewhere before. *John Crichton: Sure, we've met about 15 minutes. I mean, what is this? 20 questions? How about snooker games? Cards?! Checkers?! Bowling?! Oh, I know, how about darts? *Merlock: Darts?! *(D'Argo realizes and gasps) *Ka D'Argo: That's it! I know you! You're one of those criminals! *Thomas: Ten Cents, look out! *Ka D'Argo: This looks like me lucky date! *(Coco whacks him on the head) *Ka D'Argo: Ouch! *(Thomas takes off, then Tillie and Chip, Cream and Cheese, now John, and Rocko and Spunky) *Coco Bandicoot: Where are your manners? You leave that nice sweet fellow alone. *(The heroes race away from D'Argo, who is pursued by Coco, and Catdog, who chase each other up and down the halls. D'Argo tries to keep up, but fails to catch Alumina, who distracts him, and runs away after the others. They stop from a camera, that nearly catches them. They run in different directions, nearly losing their body parts, and finally meet Hugo, who finds 10$) *Hugo: I've found the ten cents dollars. *Rocko: I love ten cents! *Thomas: Come on, we must find a way out of the office. *(While they are running, Elora doesn't notice the heroes bumping into Catdog and D'Argo) *Ka D'Argo: Come to uncle. *(D'Argo gets whacked on the head) *Coco Bandicoot: Jump down here. This way, guys. *(The heroes leap down a garbage chute, just like in the PC version of Tonic Trouble when Agent Ed throws the can down, and manage to escape) *Dog: Hey! That's Edgar! *Ka D'Argo: Oh... What's happened? Where are my criminals? *Cat: Okay, Edgar, just settle down, and we'll give you a cookie. *Ka D'Argo: Who are you?! And I'm not Edgar! I am an officer of the law! *Dog: And I am the fire chief. *(Coco ntoices D'Argo) *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, now, settle down, sonny boy. Now go fetch! *(D'Argo sighs to himself as our heroes finally escape as City of Truro puffs away back to D'Argo's house) *Rocko: We've found John! *Tillie: I hope you'll learn something from all this, Ten Cents. *John Crichton: Yes, I've learned all this running is hard on my knees, and my back is killing me. *(The others realize as John laughs) *John Crichton: Just kidding. Do I feel hot to you? *(The heroes think the joke is funny and laugh together. Thomas spins round and falls over) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman's Dream Team Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof